The present application relates generally to transmissions, and more particularly, to an algorithm for controlling power shift transmissions.
Various types of agricultural vehicles (e.g., tractors, floaters, sprayers, or the like) may be used to plow a field, till land, plant seeds, or accomplish other similar agricultural operations. Typical agricultural vehicles include an engine configured to power the vehicle, and a transmission configured to transfer engine power to rotating wheels at a desired gear ratio. Some agricultural vehicles include controllers that categorize various powershifts of a transmission of the agricultural vehicle. Unfortunately, creating an algorithm for each powershift category may be expensive and complex.